


Metal Witch

by SepZet



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: Basch fon Ronsenburg has seen many things in his years. Taking his brother's place, protecting young Larsa, he can handle. Meeting a strange woman from a foreign land, he hasn't seen. He certainly hasn't seen a woman at all like her.





	Metal Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Mawqians/Metal Witches are kind of my thing. I like them very much. I hope you do too! And if you are familiar with my writing, you'll recognize Sep. She's everywhere.
> 
> This story was available a month ago! Take a look here to see how you can read things early!  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/177508049572/sepzet-is-creating-writing-and-fanfiction

Part of him felt concern for how easy it was to take his brother’s place. There was some leeway, he knew that. They were twins. They were so similar, their voices the same, their hair, their eyes, everything.  
But he liked to think they had some differences in personality that made it difficult for him to take Noah’s place.

Not so, it seemed. Not so at all.

Armor clanking loudly, Basch strode down the hallway, several letters clasped in his hand. Lord Larsa could have a servant deliver his mail as soon as he got it, but Basch was more than happy to deliver it for him. It was a quiet moment in Larsa’s office, allowing him to breathe and drop the façade.

With his wounded breath, Noah had begged Basch to take his place, to ensure that Larsa was protected from the Senate, that the peace they had formed remained. Basch could not deny his brother, even after the betrayal, the fighting. He loved his brother. He understood why he did what he did. When faced with adversity, some men faltered, and others stepped on the easiest path. That was how he and his brother differed. That was how they had been anything but twins.

“Ah, Judge Gabranth,” Larsa hummed, his quill scratching away at the parchment before him. “So good to see you. What do you have for me?”

“I have brought your mail, my lord. Another letter from Penelo has arrived.”

“Penelo,” Larsa echoed fondly, finally looking up. “I do hope she is doing well.”

“I imagine she will tell you so in her letter.” Setting the envelopes down, he reached up to slide his helmet off, breathing deep. It was strange to have short hair, but he had to sell the lie of being Noah. Remarkable how the beard and scar didn’t make people suspicious, but Lord Larsa vouched for him, surely.

They could only have so many lies. There was only so much that Basch could do differently until they roused suspicion. He still had to dispense justice as a Judge Magister would. He had his place in life. He had to follow it.

Larsa peeled open the envelope, smoothing out the crumpled paper to begin to read it. “How fares your duties, Gabranth?”

“I fulfill my duties to the fullest, my lord. I will not falter.”

“And I know that, Basch. I just know that there are things that your brother ad to do that will most likely not settle with you well. The Empire is archaic in its punishments. While I do my best to right the wrongs left behind by my predecessors, I cannot be rid of them all at once. There will be a time that you will have to do some…unsavory things.”

Odd timing. “Has something come up that I will have to attend to, Lord Larsa?”

“Oh no, not at all. I merely think back on Penelo’s tale of all that your group went through at the hands of this Empire. I would hate for you to have to turn the tables and inflict punishment of your own.” The young emperor looked up, a smile touching his lips. “You deserve a peaceful retirement, you know.”

“I am happy to serve, Lord Larsa. I made a promise.”

“Regardless. Do let me know if you need time. You have thrown yourself into your work. Admirable, but I value your health, even if you don’t.” Larsa smiled indulgently at him at the slight flinch. “In fact, I much schedule some personal time for you. You overwork yourself, and that simply will not do. After the sun has gone down and I retire to my rooms, I insist that you take time for yourself. That is an order.”

Sometimes, he had to acknowledge that Larsa was a child. He appreciated his kindness, but sometimes, he had to be reasonable.

Couldn’t deny his lord, though.

“Of course, my lord” He bowed his head slightly. “At your word.”

“Good. Penelo says hello, by the way.”

Of course she did. Basch smiled a little. Despite the dangers of their resistance, there had been joy in the journey. They had been good people. Vaan’s innocence carted them on, Ashe’s fiery determination, Balthier and Fran’s smooth charm…

He had been the most out of place part of the group. He had been blessed to be allowed to come along.

“Run along now, Basch. I have letters to write, and I need not your hovering protection to aid me.” Lord Larsa flicked his hand in dismissal, turning back to his letter.

“Of course.” He bowed his head again, putting his helmet back on. He had some paper work to tend to anyways. No need to hover any longer.

The Empire had taken everything from him so long ago, and now he served it. Such a strange, dark thought. One that he did his best not to consider. It was his life, and there was nothing more to think on it. He just had to do his job.

There were a few cases he had to go over. Some of the upper district had their complaints, their own cases that they wanted a Judge to oversee. It was paltry, pathetic things. The grievances of Archadia were pathetic compared to what he had seen in his travels. But what could be done about it? He just did his work. Always his work.

Basch sighed heavily, setting his helmet aside as he sat at his desk. More paperwork that evening. More files, more complaints. Exhausting. Truly exhausting.

Picking the first file off of his inbox, he peered over the letters. So much exhausting work. Each file took different amounts of time, but all were pathetic in how urgent they thought their issues were. Most of them, he could pass off to lower Judges with fines and warnings. Most of them were nothing.

It was wasn’t until he was near the bottom of the pile that he had to pause, blinking tired eyes at a word he wasn’t entirely familiar with.

Mawqid.

The hells was that? Basch frowned as he stared at it, deciding that maybe, if he read more, he would know.

A thief from Mawqid. Mawqian. All those words rang empty. Was it a derogatory term? Something he hadn’t heard in Archades? He set the file down, staring at the wall. A Mawqian thief was caught taking food from the market and they wanted to jail them. A little harsh of a punishment. The usual punishment was a fine. To insist upon jail time…

A cause for concern. One he could not let pass. Shaking his head, he stood form his desk. He should look into it to be sure that all was well, and perhaps, to learn what a Mawqian was. Retrieving his helmet, he headed for the door. It was late in the evening, but a Judge could do whatever they pleased at any hour.

Even if Larsa had commanded that he take time off. He wanted him to relax…but ensuring the proper treatment of the Empire’s prisoners was important too. It would relax him. Kind of. Whatever.

Thudding his helmet on, he tromped down the halls to the dungeon. That was where they would keep the thief until he passed their judgement.

He was disappointed, however, to see several guards clustered around the bars of a certain cell, and he had an idea about where the Mawqian was.

“Move aside,” he huffed as he came tromping up, resting his hand threateningly on the sword at his hip when they looked his way. “What is the upset about?”

“A Mawqian, sir! Never seen one before.” A guard thudded his fist to his chest in salute, stepping aside so Basch could get close. “She claims to be Mawqian.”

A woman prisoner. Basch held in his anger, looking at the small, colorful shape crammed in the corner of the room. So much bright cloth, all lumped up together. It seemed thin. Perhaps something could be done about it.

“So, you wanted to stand about and stare at the poor creature rather than do something about it?”

There was that confusion. “She’s a thief, Judge.”

“And? She is still a living creature who deserves some common decency. Be gone with you. I will handle her.” That sounded terrible, but good gods above. He’d been a prisoner, and he could not stand by someone suffering under the hands of the Empire.

He waited until the guards apologized and headed off. Only then did he open the cell, stepping inside. Awfully intimidating. It made him pause, reconsidering his approach. He had to be gentle about it.

“Hello there,” he murmured, flicking his cloak back so he could crouch down. Make himself smaller, less intimidating. “Are you okay?”

The colorful lump shifted a little, bright eyes flicking his way. Definitely suspicious. He didn’t blame her. He was a Judge, and it was the Judges that put her there. Basch sighed, reaching up to take his helmet off, setting it beside him. Show her that he was just a hume, like her.

“What’s your name? I am…” He paused, glancing over his shoulder. “I am Basch fon Rosenburg. From Landis. You are Mawqian, yes? I’ve never heard of Mawqid before.” Awkward. He was not good at filling his role at all. “It is cold in this cell. Please, allow me to take you from here.”

Those suspicious eyes narrowed even more, but she still unfurled, blooming like a flower so she oculd stand. And before him, he had to acknowledge that he had never seen anyone like the Mawqian woman before him.

She could be more scarred than him, with slashes and burns marring her otherwise smooth skin. Her colorful clothing was mostly sheer, but enough layers of it kept her modesty. The cloth gleamed strangely in the light, and when she stepped forward, she rattled strangely before he saw the countless bangles she wore. They even looked like they were quite valuable.

So…why would she steal food?

Shaking off the question, he stood from his crouch, moving to open the cell. “If you will come with me, I can take you somewhere warmer.”

Her eyes flicked to him suspiciously, but she followed him all the same. In fact, she walked almost uncomfortably close, clinging to his step down the halls. She made no attempt to run. She merely followed.

That seemed strange enough on its own. If she was truly the guilty one, then why would she come along so peacefully? Most of those who were guilty screamed and denied all charges. She just meekly followed.

He took her back to his office, shutting the door quietly behind them. When her shoulders went tense, he sighed, setting his helmet down.

“My home was destroyed by the Empire, you know. More than once, actually. Through some strange circumstances, I find myself under their order. Lord Larsa is a good Emperor, though. I suspect much will change under his guidance.” Speaking softly, conversationally, he moved back to his desk. An intricate silver tray still sat, untouched, at the edge of his desk. “Are you hungry? I have a dinner here. I have not touched it.”

She stood stiff and still by his desk, bright eyes watching him as he moved the tray to the little table by the wall, next to one of his softer reading chairs. Such luxuries, the Empire had. Nothing but suspicion in those eyes, such tired, old eyes that had seen too much.

What manner of land was Mawqid to have a young girl so scarred?

Turning his back to her, he reached down to pull the cover off of the tray. Steak, it seemed. Garula steak. Good stuff. A hearty meal for a hungry girl. Lucky, at that.

“Please,” he sighed, gesturing to it as he stepped back. “Eat. Take some time to warm up. I will just go back to my paperwork while you eat.” She had been through much. Archades was not forgiving to outsiders.

The Mawqian girl waited until he was seated and well into his paperwork before she even approached the tray. Sitting heavily in the chair, she hunched over the tray, grabbing the steak with her bare hands. She tore into it like a wild animal, taking huge bites out of it, chewing and gulping it down like she expected him to take it back at any time. Poor girl.

As she was distracted, he took some time to look at her. Her head was strangely bare of hair on the left side with strange scars slashed there. Pretty girl. Young.

And vicious, judging from how her eyes snapped his way, narrowed and intense.

“Could you tell me where Mawqid is? I’ve never heard of it. You told the guards that was what you were, right?” Might as well talk to her. She’d finished the steak, and was shoving potatoes into her mouth and gulping down the honeyed wine.

Sitting back a bit, she swallowed her mouthful, eyes flicking around the office. “East. Far east.”

So she did speak. “Past Archadia?”

She nodded, looking his way. “Across the sea.”

Wow. That was far. “What brings you here?”

Her eyes narrowed as she shoved another potato in her mouth. Too far.

“What’s your name?”

She sniffed, gulping down the rest of her wine. “Sepida’illhat Alhabi.”

Oh. Uh. “Is there a smaller version of your name?”

“Is there a smaller version of Basch fon Rosenburg?”

Hah. “Just Basch suits me.”

“Then Sep suits me fine.”

“Ah. Pleasure to meet you then, Sep. I apologize for coming to you at this late hour.”

She shrugged, sliding the plates off of the tray. “Couldn’t sleep anyways.”

“You may sleep here, in my office if you like. I have much more work to do.”

She sniffed, placing her palm flat on the tray. The surface of it shimmered, bubbled, creeping up her arm like liquid snakes until they draped into delicate chains around her wrist.

Uh. Basch blinked slowly, not quite sure what he just witnessed. She didn’t seem to care, merely looking around the office a bit. She seemed to be relaxing. That was good. He still had to acknowledge the crime part of it all.

“Do you have any more wine?” She finally asked, her voice soft, meek. “It tastes good.”

“I’m afraid not. That was all they brought with my dinner.”

“Ah, okay.” Tucking back into the chair, she hugged her knees to her chest, still looking around. “So…what are they going to do to me?”

“That depends. Did you really steal food?” Setting down his quill, Basch clasped his hands neatly on his desk. Here was her trial, and he was the Judge of it all.

“No. I paid. They just said my gil wasn’t good enough.” She shrugged, chewing her lip. “Mawqians are not well received here.”

“Apparently not. Well, imprisonment for such a thing seems a high price to pay. I move to cancel such a case. You are in no need of punishment if you truly did not steal. Though…” He hummed as he drew her file over. “You did just steal my tray.”

“Oh. Uh. I needed…uh. I can pay for that.” Color touched her cheeks as she glanced over. “I’m sorry. Whenever I’m near such pure metals, I have need to take it. I didn’t really think of stealing it.”

“Mm, fair enough.” He wrote his dismissal of the case on the file, shutting it and putting it in his out box. “I suggest you sleep. I have a couch there.”

“It’s late. Don’t you want to go sleep?”

“I prefer to work. Please, sleep.”

There was suspicion still. She just stared at him for far too long as she slid onto his couch, stretching out on the cushions.

It took some time, but eventually, her eyes fluttered shut, her body relaxing bit by bit. Once she was settled, he turned back to his work. Sure, he was tired, but he wasn’t quite sure of how to deal with the Mawqian girl. He couldn’t very well set her loose on the city. What if someone else accused her of something?

All he could do was keep her safe in his office while he worked. It was more than most would do, he was sure.

But the hour grew late. He sighed, setting down his quill. He really should sleep. And he couldn’t very well leave her unattended in his office.

Moving as quietly as he could manage, he stepped around his desk, approaching the couch. In the low lamp light, Sep was quite pretty. Her face was round, soft, all relaxed with sleep, tendrils of her honey brown hair trailing over her cheek. And her body was soft, her arms chubby, a soft roll of her stomach uncovered from all the draping cloth she wore.

She must have been doing well after whatever torture and war she had endured in Mawqid. Well, if she could be so chubby.

But those thoughts were none of his business. He needed to wake her so he could…find someplace else for her to sleep. Or something.

When he reached for her, she huffed, rolling over to get more comfortable. Some of her clothing shifted, parting a bit so her thigh brushed free, bright ink staining her skin. It made him pause, his head tilting to get a better look.

A bright scene of a night fighting some unseen foe, holding a doe in his arms. Very odd. It was lovely, but still strange. He wondered what it meant, brushing a bit more cloth aside so he could get a better look at it.

Instead, his eyes were drawn to what he had exposed. He hadn’t dared to think that she would have been naked underneath all of those layers of clothes. He expected some kind of underclothes to save her modesty. She did not have that. Instead, she had soft, curling hair between her thighs.

And a soft cock and balls. Right there. Attached to her.

He inhaled sharply, twitching back as his eyes widened. Okay. Not entirely what he had expected when he had met her. She looked very feminine, with wide hips and rather ample breasts. Were Mawqians different?

He couldn’t manage to look away. He stared at her crotch, color rising high on his cheeks. So…innocently bare. And he had never considered seeing anything like it. Like her. Like them. He had no idea.

But he was being rude. The thought made him turn away, breathing out shakily. There was no reason to be so upset about it all. So her body wasn’t what he expected. It wasn’t any of his business. He was just her Judge. A Judge. Whatever.

He really needed to get some sleep. Maybe he was seeing things. It was none of his business. Still…he turned back, looking at her once more. She was so soft looking, from head to toe.

He was awake for far too long. He should really, really go to bed.

What he did instead was slump in his reading chair, letting his eyes close.

Business in Archadia was far too strange for him.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Basch glanced back over his shoulder for a moment, assessing how many eyes were on him before he ducked into the room. It was deep within the halls and well guarded, but he could never be too careful.

“Basch!”

Ah, such energy in his voice. He found a smile on his lips as he pulled his helmet off, turning his eyes to the pair that matched his own. “You sound well, Noah. You are healing well?”

“Very well, thank you.” Noah sighed heavily as he sat up, propping the pillow up behind his back. “And how do you fare, brother? The life of a Judge Magister suiting you well enough?”

“It suits me well enough,” he agreed, setting the helmet of Gabranth on the table so he could take a seat by his brother’s bed. “And how does being a bedridden good-for-nothing suit you?”

“Very well,” Noah laughed, folding his hands over his lap. “A rare departure for me. Tell me, how fares Lord Larsa?”

“He does well. Being an Emperor is something he is meant for. I do all that I can to be certain of his success.”

“Mm. And yet I see troubles in your eyes, brother. What’s happened?”

Hard to hide suffering from someone who shared his face. Basch sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Perhaps he did have some troubles. They were just…difficult to think about.

He had woken from his rest that night to an empty office, his door cracked open. That Mawqian had gone, leaving nothing behind but for a bit of scattered plates. Part of him wondered if he had ever actually met her. Them. He had no idea. It felt like a dream. He had no idea.

Still thought of her often, though. She was a bit of a dreamy thing, all soft curves and a fat little cock.

He never thought he would think of a penis so much, but he did. And it troubled him.

“I met a Mawqian the other day, brother. And she confused me. I have never met a Mawqian before.”

“Ah, I heard of them a few times. They care not for expensive jewels, only bartering for copper, silver, gold. They treated diamonds like they were pebbles. Strange peoples.”

That actually made sense. Basch hummed, stroking his jaw. That made sense.

“Meeting people you have never met before troubles you?”

“Ah, do not tease me,” Basch scoffed, swatting at Noah. “It’s not that. I…” Should he speak of it? Her body was none of his business. He had no right to be sharing private details of her. “She had some strange mannerisms. Much of her was different from what I expected.”

“Mm, everyone is different, my brother. No point in thinking of it too long. I imagine she has left, yes? Mawqians tend to flee any chance that they get.”

“You seem to know much of them. I was under the impression that they live very far away.”

“They do, but I met one in his travels. His name was…” Noah glanced up, thinking hard. “Wasim’siad Almuanith-Aljism.”

“Quite a name to remember, brother.” Basch was honestly impressed. He still struggled to remember Sep’s name, and he had heard it quite recently. “He left an impression on you, then?”

“That he did. Never met a man like Wasim. Your Mawqian was surely just as unique.”

That was for sure. Still, Basch shrugged. It was impossible to not think about her strange pull over metals, and her…well, her body. Being a Judge was getting stranger with each passing day.

“Are you yet still troubled, brother? Did the Mawqian do something else?”

“No no, nothing to worry about.” He waved it off, forcing a smile to his lips. “I am not sure where they escaped to, though. I let them sleep in my office, and when I awoke, they were gone.”

“Well, have there been any complaints of someone running loose? Have the guards killed anyone recently?”

“Ah, no.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry about it. If there’s one thing that I recall, it is that the guards cannot keep quiet about anything. At all.” Noah’s eyes fell shut, sighing heavily. “One thing that I do not miss. Thank you so much for taking my place.”

“It was the least I could do. I am merely getting used to the whole ordeal. Nothing to worry about. Now tell me of the book you have been reading. I haven’t had any chance to read.”

Noah hummed, lifting a brow. “Alright, if you are so set on getting me to ramble. Buckle up, as the only books Larsa brings me are romance novels.”

Regardless, it was nice to just sit and talk. Such rare times he had to talk and relax. Whatever times he had to relax, he was going to take it.

He and Noah talked until his brother was too tired to go on, merely mumbling responses, his eyes heavy and shut. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew he couldn’t force his brother to endure his company. So, with a soft sigh of resignation, he took up his helmet and left the room, heading back to his duties. So much to be done as a Judge, and he’d already let them sit for far too long.

More tending to Larsa, more standing around looking intimidating, more…just being a Judge. He missed his journeys from before, but there was peace. Life was about making sacrifices, and if he had to work in order for others to have peace, then he would continue to do his work. It was what he was meant for.

Even if his thoughts were still plagued by thoughts of the little Mawqian. Where had she gone? Why was she so different? What…what made her body different? In all his travels, he’d never seen anyone like her. And perhaps there were more like her.

Not that it mattered. But he was nothing if not curious. With a spare moment, he found his way down the halls to the office that he did everything in his power to avoid. There was always risk of injury when coming to the office.

Just as he opened the door, a loud gun shot rang out. He flinched ab it, but he figured his armor would do some work on protecting him if the shot was aimed his way.

It wasn’t. Doctor Cid let out a victorious cry, dropping the gun so he could hurry over to the plate of armor he had across from him. Testing some new metal alloy, apparently. Strange man, but he did know much about most things. If anyone would know, it would be him.

“Doctor,” Basch sighed, watching the man hurry by. He was no less strange now that Venat had left him, but he did take more quiet times. The Misth ad taken him, Venat’s guidance saving him from death. It seemed the Occuria could develop a fondness for humanity. Or just one in particular. Either way, he was there, continuing his work alone, without the word of Venat at his ear.

“Ah yes! Good to see you, Gabranth! How may I help you today? Have you come to see my progress on the enchanted armor?”

“No. Though that does sound useful.” Sometimes, his inventions were quite imaginative still. “I have questions that I hope you might answer.”

“And what questions might those be?” Cid finally slowed, collecting up the discarded shell casings from his gun.

“Do you know anything of Mawqians?”

Cid’s shoulders went tight for just a moment. That was a bit telling. But he relaxed, straightening up to turn his way. “I know some. You met the prisoner, then? Saw the case?”

“Yes. How did you see it?”

“I see every case that passes though. I know everything, after all.” Cid moved to his desk, sorting through paperwork. “A supposed Mawqian thief. At least they didn’t accuse her of being an assassin. That is usually the case.”

“I see. So you know much of her.” Hard not to feel excited about it. She had lingered in his thoughts for far too long, and maybe he would finally get some answers. “What can you tell me about her?”

“Her specifically? Or Mawqians in general?”

Ah. Yes. Basch flushed a little, shaking his head. “Anything you know.”

“Such odd fascination with Mawqians. Any particular reason why?”

Too many questions. But he could only continue to lie for so long. “I took care of her, kept her from being punished too much. She slept in my office. And I…I made a mistake. I accidentally uh…” He cleared his throat, ever grateful for his helmet.

“Did you touch a sleeping girl, Judge?” There was that accusation, his eyes snapping towards him with nothing but accusation. “Did you harm her?”

“No! No, I did no such thing. I swear. She rolled over, and her clothing moved and…” Now he sounded like a child. “I was looking at a tattoo she bore, only to see that…” It was hard to say. He sounded like a creep. “I did not mean to see her. It just happened.”

“Ah.” Cid sighed, pulling off his glasses, cleaning them with his tie. “You saw her masculine parts. Is it that time of the season already?”

What. Basch blinked dumbly at him. That made no sense at all. “Are Mawqians so different?”

“No no, not Mawqians. Sahira. She is like a mage, but of Mawqid. They are very different people with very different powers.” Replacing his glasses, he smiled gently at him. “Do you despise her for her differences?”

“What? No! I was merely curious! That is all. I do not judge.”

“A Judge who does not judge. How strange. Most peculiar indeed. Well, have you sated your curiosity?”

No, he really hadn’t. He would have liked to speak with her more, but she was most likely long gone. How strange. Clasping his hands together, he looked aside. He should just go. It was none of his business. She was none of his business.

“You linger long, Judge Gabranth. What more do you need of me? Or…what more do you have of her?” There was that defensive tone that made Basch linger for yet longer. 

“You are awfully defensive of the Mawqian girl. Is there something I should know about?”

“Nothing you need worry about, Judge.” Cid’s fingers twitched, like he itched to go for his gun. Suspicious indeed. And he should leave, but he didn’t much care for the doctor to be keeping secrets from him.

Basch took a step forward, only to catch himself. No, he need not concern himself. He should leave.

“Enough.” A soft, feminine voice cut through the lab, tired and low. “If you are so fascinated, then we can talk.”

Cid tsked, turning towards his desk. “And here you insisted.”

“Bah.” The Mawaqian girl slid out from under his desk, slapping her clothing clean. “I’m under the impression that this Basch means no harm to me.”

Fates. Basch flinched, hand coming to rest on his sword as he looked at Cid. Only Larsa and Noah knew of the switch. And, well, now Cid. They had been enemies, and now, to know this…

“Basch indeed. Explains much!” Cid clapped Basch on the shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Then I suppose it is fine to reveal yourself.”

“Indeed.” She came around from behind the desk, wandering over. “Basch.”

“Sep, wasn’t it?” He bowed his head slightly. “I…apologize for my curiosity. I’ve never met a Mawqian before, and you left so suddenly. I wished for more of a chance to speak with you.”

“You saw me naked. Let’s not be so demure about it.” Her eyes were dark, suspicious. “You saw my dick and got weirded out. Surprising no one.”

Ah, well, he was just interested. He’d never seen anyone like her before.

“You must forgive him. He is still yet young,” Cid sighed, stepping up beside them. “Now, do you have any more of your silly questions for this young girl?”

Well at that point, he was too shy to ask. Especially with Cid there looking at him too.

“Thank you for your kindness that night,” Sep sighed, crossing her arms under her chest. “I appreciate you taking me out of that cell. You had no righto see me naked, but you did. That’s not surprising anyways. Mawqians tend to get taken advantage of.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to see your tattoo. I only accidentally…”

“Yes, but now you obsess about it. What’s with the fascination? Never seen a cock before?” There was the hostility, and it was well warranted. He was being difficult, and he should really stop…being him.

“I’m sorry,” he finally gasped, bowing his head. “You were so beautiful that night. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh.” That made her pause, her stance relaxing some. “Well. Ah. I hadn’t considered that you might… Hm.” She glanced over at Cid, who shrugged. “Perhaps I could take some time to talk, then. With you.”

“Might I suggest you do so here, in my office. You are safe here, and I do not want you running about the area. Lord Larsa would hear of your presence, and we have no need to make him worry so. Go on, find a seat. I’ll fetch you some tea.”

“Thank you, Cid,” Sep sighed, heading over to one of the side tables. She sat down delicately, crossing her legs neatly, fiddling with her hair. “So. What was it that you wanted to know?”

“Just…how you ended up here. Who you are. That sort of thing.” He settled across from her, pulling off his helmet. “You are unique and I wish to know more.”

“Seek to study me like Cid?” She smiled softly, shaking her head when he started to protest. “I don’t blame Cid. Sahira are few and far between, so it makes sense that there would be some fascination. I am happy to comply to some of his testing. Some. Not all.”

“So you never left after that night.”

“No no, I stayed. I was wandering the halls when Cid found me. I made to attack him, but he presented a unique opportunity. So, I stayed.” She shrugged, smiling at Cid when he brought them a tray of tea. That smile, however, faded when she eyed the tray. “Ah, wood. You don’t trust me.”

“It is not that I don’t trust you, my dear, I just know your draw to metals and thought to not give you the opportunity. I do so like my silver serving tray, and I rather you didn’t consume it.” He tapped a fond touch under her jaw, ever the patient fatherly figure.

“Yeah, well.” She shrugged, starting to fix herself a cup of tea. “So sue me.”

“Yes, our dear Sahira had consumed several of our more priceless statues before I found her. She’s a walking fortune.”

“One that the Empire can spare. I seek not to profit from these metals, only to keep my powers in check. Now off with you. Basch wishes to speak with me, not to hear us argue.”

“Very well.” Cid waved, heading back to his work.

Basch watched him for a moment, settling back in his seat. She was a strange creature, and Fates above if he still wasn’t so fascinated. A soft, lovely woman with full breasts, wide hips…and masculine parts. So pretty.

“Now. Let us talk about how you’re looking at me like I’m a plate of fresh meat.”

“Ah. Uh. I am sorry.” His voice grew hoarse, strained. “I’ve never seen anyone like you before, and I have traveled far. Please, excuse me. Let us just talk.”

She lifted a brow, but continued all the same. “I shall tell you of my land, then?”

“Yes, please.”

She sipped tea, speaking softly of her land. It sounded like a fascinating land with deserts far different than the ones that he knew. When she moved, when she waved a hand, she jingled and clacked, her chains making far too much noise. She was like a servant of the Occuria, outlandish and strange.

“And yet you still listen to me,” she laughed, making him flush meekly. “Are your lands truly so boring?”

“Ah, no. I just suppose that everything you say is interesting to me. Pardon me.”

“I doubt that.” She finished her tea, shaking her head. “I know why you still linger. Come now, be honest. You wish to see it again.”

Oh. Uh. Well, yes and no. He just…he wanted to know… He cleared his throat, glancing aside. “I apologize. I’m acting a fool around you. I mean no offence to you. You are an interesting, lovely woman. And I’m a babbling fool right now.” He shook his head, standing quickly. “Many apologies. Please, don’t mind me.”

“Basch, you don’t need to run from me,” she sighed, making a concerned sound when he snatched up his helmet. “I understand. I am an oddity.”

“And I shouldn’t make you feel that way. Forgive me.” With a final bow, he turned away. There was a slap of his cloak, enough to make him think that he might have hit her with it. No matter. He beat a hasty retreat out of the office.

He was being absolutely ridiculous, and he knew why. He knew exactly why he was being so strange when it came to that young girl.

He hadn’t felt the touch of another since long before he had been captured by the Empire. It had been years since he had been close to someone, or even felt attraction for another person. His group had been full of lovely people, but they hadn’t struck him as someone he could…

Not that anyone would want to be with him. He was a tired man, full of nothing but old war stories. He didn’t know what it was about that young girl, but she looked…just to his taste. She was soft, thick, and while what she bore between her thighs confused him, he could handle it. He wanted to handle it.

He’d never had such thoughts, but Fates, if he let his thoughts linger for too long, he could imagine taking her in hand and stroking her until she rattled apart in his touch. He knew how to handle a cock. And Fates, he could imagine himself sliding down between her legs to take her into his mouth.

Such strange thoughts. But she was a woman, even if her parts made him think otherwise. She was a woman. A strange, soft woman that he ached to see bare once more.

He blamed the years of going without. He should really just find a willing partner and work one out. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. He never valued just using people for pleasure. Even if his thoughts about Sep were less than innocent.

His frantic escape had him stomping into his rooms, peeling off armor. Part of him wanted to just drop it on the ground, but he had too much training. He had to stop and hang it up, making sure everything connected so that it looked as though there still stood a man within it. Satisfied that he was responsible, he headed on into his rooms, finding the bathing room.

He drew a bath, the water burning hot when he slid in. Burn away the shame of his need. Yes. Relax.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he sank low in the water. He should keep up his duties, but he wanted to relax. Not think about it. And despite his attempted schooling of his thoughts, his hand slid down between his legs, his rough palm cupping over his cock and balls, just a bit too tight. As if he could hold back the desire, the needs warring in him.

He had spend too long in war, in armor, in fighting. He’d never really had a chance to relax, to breathe, to be a living man. It was his place as a knight, to serve beside those who would protect the innocent, to ensure that peace reigned.

But gods, it was exhausting. He just wanted peace, a quiet morning, a day with no tasks. Such a thing wouldn’t happen for him anymore. He would never…

No point in mourning something he could never have. He would always serve. He would always be too busy.

Letting his eyes close, he curled his fingers around his cock, pumping slowly. Just a gradual touch, good and slow. It had been far too long since he had taken the time to please himself. He’d always been too busy, pressed too close with people. Now he had his privacy, the chance to press his fingers just a touch too tight around the head, to close his eyes and imagine it was someone else.

Not anyone in particular. It would be wrong to imagine about someone else, defiling them in his thoughts. Even if he already had, but only a little. He wouldn’t do so when he was touching himself.

Though…maybe it wouldn’t be bad to think of that person alone? Not actually imagining himself with them, maybe that would be an acceptable way to consider them.

No, no. He’d already made her feel strange. He didn’t need to befoul her image any more than he already had.

It was that resignation that made him pull his hand away from his cock, staring down at it through the water. He didn’t deserve to touch himself, not when he had been so rude to the poor girl. No, he could go without. He already had for so long.

Closing his eyes once more, he settled himself to meditate it away. He was used to it.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

He had to be dreaming. A nightmare, carefully constructed to make his tortured thoughts come forth.

But no, no, it was real.

Basch breathed sharply past gritted teeth, hand still resting on the door handle as he stared at Lord Larsa and the creature perched on his desk.

Sepida’illhat Alhabi sat on the Emperor’s desk, her hands lifted as bright colors and wisps danced between her hands. Such a sight delighted Larsa, childish glee painted all across his features.

What a curse. Resigning himself, he continued in to the office. His rattling armor made the Emperor look up, his joy not leaving his eyes.

“Gabranth! Please, come inside and meet my new friend.”

“We’ve met, Lord Larsa,” Sep sighed, dropping her hands, the colors fading. “He oversaw my case.”

“Ah, good then. I am pleased that it turned out so well. I am doing my best to rectify the arcane rules that have been set in place in Archadia, yet some things still slip by. That is why I have Gabranth to help me.”

“Indeed.” She smiled at him, her wine red lips curving into a gentle bow that had sweat beading on his brow in a moment. She looked damn near ethereal, paint about her eyes giving her a feral appearance, all framed in so many decadent chains. Like an Occuria, or something more ancient…he had no words.

“You alright, Gabranth? You’re normally so talkative.”

That was a lie. Lord Larsa was calling him out for no reason. He scowled in his helmet, approaching the desk. “I had not expected you to have company, my lord. I was prepared to get work done.”

“Always you work. It is good to take time to relax, even for a few minutes. Come, speak with us. Ms. Alhabi has so many interesting tales. Did you know they have different gods from us?”

“The Alqadama’, Lord Larsa,” she added, crossing her legs neatly, smoothing her skirts. “Ancient, powerful beings that choose people to carry their power into the current day. I was chosen by Khuruf.” She smiled softly, turning her head to look out over the view they had. “An ancient creature of life and growth.”

“Truly fascinating. I would love to get my hands on a book of your gods.” Childish glee, all so blessedly innocent. Thank the Fates that he still had some of that. “Other cultures do fascinate me so.”

She was fascinating to him. Maybe it was borderline obsession, but seeing that strange girl on the Emperor’s desk was making it hard to focus. Her clothing was so decadently opulent, so far out of reach form anything he had ever seen in his travels. She looked of war, slashed and burned, and yet, oozed soft femininity so powerfully that it made him weak.

He could die happy if he could just see her bare, looking down on him as an imagine of the divine. He had problems, and there was not enough time in the world to list them all, much less repent.

“You can find all the books you like on the Alqadama’, but none will fully encompass all that Mawqians have to offer, much less what we Sahira are. Not that I recommend trying to figure us out. It may rot your brain out.”

A death he would take willingly.

Sep slid off of Larsa’s desk, yawning delicately behind her fingers. “Mm. It has been a long day, Lord Larsa. Would you mind terribly if I retired to my room?”

“Not at all. Please, allow Gabranth to escort you to your room.”

Unnecessary. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to have to. He was being petty, acting as a child, but what else could he do? He bowed his head, submitting to his order. He was his lord, and he could not deny him.

“Ah, I need no escort, Lord Larsa. Thank you for the offer, but it is not needed.” She spared him a glance, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. By the Fates, if only he could kiss her hand.

“I would not mind it,” he cut in, startling her into glancing up. “As an apology for my earlier rudeness. Please, allow me.”

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Suspicion, no doubt, and well deserved. Still, she shrugged, gesturing towards the door. “Lead the way, then.”

“Thank you. If I may.” He offered his arm to her, feeling way too much pleasure in the way her hand curled so delicately around his arm. He waited until they were out of the door and headed out of the hall before he spoke. “I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“For…making you so uncomfortable, my lady. I am without excuse, and I hope I have not made you reluctant to cross paths with me. I assure you, I mean no-”

“Is that what this is? Ugh.” She stopped, pulling her hand from his arm. “Look at me, Basch.”

Why? He didn’t want to. Looking at her made him feel strange. Still, he could not deny her, turning towards her. She settled her hands on her wide hips, scowling up at him. So small, so sweet.

“It’s fine, Basch. It’s okay to feel whatever it is that you feel. Most people don’t know how to handle a Mawqian. If you’re disgusted or fascinated, it’s fine. I don’t take it personally. You don’t need to beat yourself up over it.”

Too kind for him.

He pulled his helmet off, resting it on his hip. He kept his eyes lowered as he offered his hand to her. She stared at him oddly as she slipped her tiny hand into his, a soft sound lifting from her throat as he bowed his head, bringing her hand up to kiss.

His lips brushed her knuckles lightly, feeling her warm skin, her gentle life. Such a thought made his brow furrow ever so slightly, his heart fluttering in his chest. Oh Fates, he made a mistake. He shouldn’t have even-

“Oh, dear man,” Sep sighed, tugging her hand from his grip. But rather than draw away, she reached up further, pressing her tiny hand to his cheek, her thumb brushing just under his eye, wiping away tears that were not there. “Come here.”

He moved at her coaxing, bending down for her to press her lips neatly to his cheek. The touch made him inhale sharply, weakness taking him. He was so terribly out of touch, made to tremble as such a simple touch.

“Sweet man,” she cooed, lifting her other hand up to cup his face as well. “Come inside. I’ll tend to you.”

Tend to him? Even the implications made a shiver run through him. He should refuse. And leave. But he was meek as she coaxed him into her room. What was he doing? He should…

“How long has it been since you’ve felt the touch of another?” Once they were inside, she turned to face him, her delicate hands moving over his armor, tugging at catches, undoing it with relative ease. She just let the plates fall to the ground, without a care for their honor and preservation.

He didn’t much care. He just trembled under her touch, his eyes fixed on her collarbone as he did not trust his eyes elsewhere. What a thought to be so weak with such gentle care. What a pity. Already, he felt a burn in his blood, a need to reach for her and touch. What manner of animal was he?

“Come on now,” she sighed, brushing back the last of his armor. “Lay on the bed. I’ll give you a massage or something. You definitely have a serious case of skin starvation. It’s the least I can do.”

Oh. Uh. Color rose to his cheeks, and he really was ashamed. His body already sang hot with the assumption of actually getting what he had dreamed of. But…just having her touch would be nice. He could take that. He would take that.

“Thank you,” he murmured, moving for her bed. He had to do everything in his power to not think of it. Just crawl onto the sheets, hugging a pillow up under his chin. He could handle it. He was a man grown, not some child. He could control his body.

Until she crawled onto the bed beside him, her weight making the mattress dip as she neared. “How long have you gone without, Basch? Speak to me.”

Hells above, she wanted him to talk too. She fancied him some talented bastard.

“Many years,” he rasped, eyes clamping shut when her small hands pushed his undershirt up his back, exposing his ravaged skin. “Since before my imprisonment.”

“I’m sorry.” She clapped her hands together twice, sharp sounds that startled him. “Liynat alnaft,” she whispered, a faint ripple coming to the air just as he laid her hands on his back. Her hands felt unnaturally slick and warm, but there was a pleasure to it as she started to knead. “I understand your pain. It becomes difficult to trust someone to touch you after you’ve been hurt so grievously. I understand completely.”

It was a pain to know that she too had been tortured. He ached to know her pains, but just as he didn’t savor speaking of his suffering, he was certain she wouldn’t care for it either. He was just supposed to enjoy the massage.

And he was. There was no denying that. He really did have way too many tight muscles, and a gentle touch was just what he needed. His breathing deepened, relaxed in his chest. He could handle her touch.

“I need a better angle, Basch,” she murmured, touching his shoulder lightly as she shifted.

And straddled his thighs.

Nope. No, he was not a decent man. He inhaled sharply, fingertips digging into the pillow hard. Her weight was on him, pressing him down, so warm and steady…

And then she leaned forward, pressing into his shoulders, her hips resting against his backside. He could feel the faint bulge between her thighs against him.

Before he could stop himself, before he could even begin to think of what he was doing, his hips lurched back, pushing his backside against her hips, meeting that faint brush of cock enthusiastically.

“Oh!” She gasped, her hands snapping down to brace against his hips, much like a child astride an untamed horse. “Basch?”

Fates, no. He flinched hard at his lack of control, fighting to control his breathing. How could he not remain still? He should have been able to control his baser instincts, his need to know her intimately.

“Basch.” She leaned down, her hands sliding up his back to brace her as she spoke by his ear. “Talk to me. What was that?”

“I am sorry,” he mumbled into the pillow, wishing he could just melt away into the bed. “I couldn’t…I meant nothing by it.”

“Basch. Do you want to be intimate with me?” The moment she said it, she gasped, settling back a bit. “Is that why you’ve been acting strange? You want me?”

Fates. He turned his head, peering at her over his shoulder. Her eyes were wide with wonder. Not anger. Not disgust. Honest wonder.

“And here I thought you despised me for my differences. Huh.” She settled back on his thighs a bit, effectively pinning him. “Well, I mean, I don’t really have…We’re at that time of the seasons where my bearing is masculine. I’m not sure-”

“I care not what you bear between your legs,” he cut in, flushing when she met his eye. “I merely…I wish to touch you, my lady, to bring you pleasure. Please.”

“Oh. Uh.” Her cheeks grew rosy, her hands fiddling with her clothing awkwardly. “I’m uh…I didn’t think…”

“If I have offended you, I apologize. I merely…I am so sorry.” He managed to roll under her, get his legs untangled from hers so he could sit up. “Forgive an old man’s tired needs.”

She snorted, mirk twisting her lips as her brow crooked. “You are hardly old, Basch.”

“Old enough.”

“I wouldn’t say so.” She reached up, brushing her delicate fingers over his cheek. “Do you truly ache so to seek the touch of a Mawqian girl?”

“I would have no other.”

Her eyes widened at that. Pure shock, and he did not blame her. He was a little intense at times. Okay. He could…attempt to go forward. With it. So he exhaled, leaning forward and slotting his lips over hers.

She was so soft, so blessedly soft. Her lips were sweet, sweeter than anything else he had ever tasted. He was most likely making a massive mistake, but he wanted to kiss her, to take the risk, even if he expected her to lash out.

Except she cupped his face with both hands, surging to meet his kiss with a desperate huff. Encouraging, to say the least. Especially when her lips parted and her tongue tentatively brushed his skin.

It had been so long, so very long since he had kissed someone. He could hardly breathe with how hard his heart pounded, even as he met her hungry kisses with his own. Her hands slid down to clutch at his shirt, keeping him close by that grip. It felt so good, especially when he settled his hands on her hips.

When they parted, her lips were slick with spit, her eyes lidded and heavy with need. “I haven’t been with anyone for a long time,” she admitted, her hands relaxing to smooth up and down his chest. “Especially not with…well, with my cock. I don’t know how much you want of me-”

“Anything. Everything.” Tone it back there, Basch. He flinched at himself, choking back his apologies.

“Ah. Um. Well, I’m not really a huge fan of anything in my ass, so…I can suck your cock if you like.”

“I…I would rather please you. Anything you desire.” He brushed her hair back off of her cheek, admiring the strangle sigils etched into her scalp. “I’ve not much experience with cocks, but I’d be happy to try.”

That gave her pause, her touch gentle on the side of his neck, her thumb a brush against his hammering pulse. “You would, wouldn’t you? It really has been so very long for you.”

“You are also so very beautiful, and I would relish any chance to have you.” Stop that.

“Basch,” she chuckled, kissing him again. “Undress then.”

“Yes.” All a rush of breath, he dragged his shirt off over his head far too eagerly. He needed to calm himself. Yes, it had been far too long for him, but that was no excuse to be tussling about like a young boy with his first crush. He’d experienced that already, and he had no need of rushing back into it.

“Lay back,” she cooed, pushing at his shoulder. “I’ll get these.”

And the whole thing may come undone so quickly. He had no reservations about the speed in which he could break apart in her touch. He merely quaked, settling back on the bed as her small hands tugged at the ties of his pants. He prayed to be able to last, watching her hands, the way her fingertips brushed his hips as she tugged his pants off and away, throwing them aside like she herself could not wait to see him exposed.

“You bear strength like a man who had it taken from him,” she murmured, stroking down his sides. “The muscle clings fiercely with little fat to soften it. You have been starved to near death once.”

“Yes, though it was not the worst wound I have been made to bear. I have recovered from it.” Such sharp eyes she had. He wondered what else of his past she could see, but that was of no importance as she leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

“Are you sure I’m not allowed to suck your cock? It looks very nice.” Her eyes trailed down his body to his smallclothes, surely admiring the shape of his hard cock trapped within. “I’m not very skilled at it, but I would like to try.”

“Do so and I will lose myself within moments. Please, let me satisfy you.” He forced himself to sit up, to reach for her. “I’ve thought of it often. I would like to try.”

“Pretty sure it won’t be that difficult, but okay.” She shrugged, guiding his hands to the ties on her clothes, helping him draw away seemingly countless bolts of cloth. As the layers were removed, the cloth underneath became yet more sheer, and his excitement mounted. Bit by bit, he could see the soft curvature of her thighs, the way her breasts sat heavy on her chest, and the sweet erection she sported.

He felt so flushed he was near dizzy with it when she finally sat bare of clothes before him. All her bangles and chains were still on, giving her the appearance of a favored harem girl, something exotic to be swept away and kept hidden from the world. She looked at him meekly, fiddling with her hair as his eyes finally landed on how her erection pressed against the soft roll of her belly.

The merest brush of a breeze was liable to finish him before they even began.

“Please,” he gasped, all air gone from him. “Please allow me to taste you.”

“Alright, okay, let me just…how do you want to do this?” Thank the Fates, she was as flushed as he was. It gave him more courage to draw her in for another kiss, coaxing her into sitting on the edge of her bed.

Once she was properly settled, he slid down between her legs, coaxing them wide so he could kneel before her. He’d never knelt for anyone besides royalty, and with the way she looked, she very well could be.

“No one’s ever sucked my dick before,” she murmured, startling him. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Just sit back and tell me if you want me to do anything differently. I am unskilled in this…I will do my best.” He really wanted to try, wanted to please her. Especially looking at her cock, he felt saliva pooling under his tongue. So strange to need it, but he needed it intently.

Resting his hands on her thighs, he rubbed slowly, feeling the cold brush of her metal chains over his touch. It drove him on, coaxing him into leaning in, pressing kisses to her thigh, working his way up slowly. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. She was nervous, just as he was.

However, he had the desperate need of desire within his blood. It was what guided him to cup his palm under her cock, feeling her heat, her wonderful fluttering pulse. Curling his fingers around her, he gave her an experimental stroke.

“Oh,” she sighed, eyes closing a little. “That feels nice.”

“And I’ve hardly done anything. Let us hope that it only improves.”

He kissed his way in closer, eyes nearly crossed with how close he was to her, his lips pressing gently to the head of her cock. It was already slick with pre, the clear fluid beaded at the slit. It was an awkwardly little kiss, getting the taste of her on his lips. It was bitter and salty, much as he knew it would be, and it was so warm, so very, very warm. It encouraged him to part his lips, dragging his tongue over the head.

It was just skin. Soft, hot skin that he took into his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against the underside as he bobbed down. It was quite a pleasurable feeling, that hot stroke of a cock in his mouth. It was lovely, warm and smooth with the way he hollowed his cheeks and continued to bob. There were a few mishaps of his teeth brushing too close, but he quickly learned. It was an easy task to learn.

And when he heard her shaking breaths, it was even better. He let his eyes flutter open, tilting his head so that her cock stroked past the roof of his mouth, allowing him to see her better.

Her cheeks were so flushed, her lips parted with delicate gasps as she watched him. So sweet, so soft. Even her breasts quivered as held back jerks of pleasure.

So sweet. He smiled around his mouthful, coaxing her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head. It was something that he had long past loved when he was younger. Perhaps she would love it too.

And she seemed to, at the very least. Her hands tensed ever so slightly, coaxing him into bobbing, forcing him to meet the shallow little thrusts that she rolled her hips forward.

It almost shocked him at how turned on he was. Tasting her, feeling her, pushing his own limits until he could push down, all the way down and take all of her in his mouth and in his throat. Just enough to made his throat flutter with the need to gag but he fought it back, clenching his eyes tight as he focused.

“You’re really good at that,” she stammered, pushing her fingers through her hair. “Could you maybe…please pay some attention to my…”

He drew off slowly, slurping obscenely loud until he popped off. “Ah. Of course.”

“Yeah?” She was so flushed, such an image in her gold and silver. So beautiful, her teeth cutting into her bottom lip as she watched him.

He made sure to keep eye contact as he leaned down, still pumping her cock with steady strokes, dragging his tongue over the soft sack between her thighs. It even tasted delicate, fragile, coaxing him into cupping his hand underneath, pressing sucking kisses over it. 

“Okay, okay,” she gasped, patting the back of his head. “I’m not going to last that much longer if you keep that up. Don’t you want me to please you at all?”

“Yes.” He couldn’t resist slipping the head of her cock back into his mouth, humming softly as he suckled on her, drawing her foreskin tight with the pressure of his lips. He did want pleasure, yes, but how did he want it? “I want you to take me.”

“Huh?” She flushed, fumbling a bit. “You want…”

“I would like you to take me, if that pleases you. If not, I would happily finish you on my tongue while I stroke myself. That would be enough for me.”

“But you’re saying you want me to put…my cock. Inside you.”

“Yes. Is that something you would like to do?”

She blinked, her hand sliding down to cup his cheek. “Yes.”

“Oh. Good.” He smiled at her, climbing up a bit so he could kiss her, his face slick with his spit. It was messier than he normally did, but he could understand the need. His excitement mounted in his chest at the thought of being taken by her, and it pushed him to lay back on the bed, with her climbing over him, her slick cock rubbing against his own trapped one.

“Hang on. I really want to just…” She scooted back, sitting on his thighs so she could draw his smallclothes down, letting his cock spring free. “There we go.” Whatever she saw made her settle back, staring intently at him. “Looking at you makes me wish I had my pussy again. That would feel so good.”

“Your bearing changes with season? Perhaps we merely…try again. In the future. If you like.” The more he spoke, the more flushed he became. “I’m implying much. Forgive me.”

“No no, that sounds amazing. I like that plan.” She laid against him once more, grinding their cocks together as she pressed kisses up his jaw. “So…how do you want to do this?”

“I want to be on my back. I want to see you.”

“Alright, yeah. That sounds good.” She settled back, clearing her throat. She murmured to her fingers again, and that time, he was able to see the strange blue slick that gathered on her fingertips.

He had to coax her up and off so he could pull off his smallclothes, but once he was free, he was able to spread his legs wide. There was nothing quite so wonderful as the way she looked at him, like she hungered to devour him. A good way to be regarded, in the way he thought. 

“Okay. I’ve never done this before, so you’ll forgive me…” Resting a hand on his knee, she rubbed her slick fingers against the soft skin beneath his balls.

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t mind it a little rough, if you lose patience.”

“Basch. Really. I’m not some impatient child. I can take the time to stretch you properly. I don’t want to hurt you.” Her fingers slid down lower, pushing over his ass, swirling softly. “While I am inexperienced, I know how it is supposed to work. I will gladly take the time to prepare you properly.”

“Well, thank you,” he laughed, letting out a pleased hum when she leaned over him, meeting her soft kisses. It was a good distraction while she worked him open with delicate touches. She was very slow, very careful. It was well appreciated, even if her fingers were thin and delicate. There was no ache at all, even as she pushed three fingers into him. The touch made him moan against her lips, his hands shaking against the bedsheets.

“You feel ready. You’re clamping down so hard.” Her voice was soft, reverent even as she drew her hand back, cupping her cock instead, stroking her magick lubricant on herself. “You comfortable like this?”

“Yes. But…” He huffed, hooking his hands behind his knees and drawing them tight to his chest, opening himself up for her. “This should help.”

“Oh yes, very nice.” She knelt between his legs, rubbing the backs of his thighs. “You still fine?”

“Yes. Please. Take me.” Funny how weak he sounded, but he needed her so desperately. He needed her, needed to feel her pushing deep, filling him up.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” she cooed, pressing the head of her cock to his ass, pushing slowly, breaching him so delicately. It felt like an age as she pushed deep, her hips finally pressing snuggly to his thighs.

There were few words. It felt so good to be filled so fill, spread nicely around her cock with the gorgeous sight of a mortal goddess kneeling before him. Her breasts heaved ever so slightly, her eyes hooded as she looked down at him.

There were few words that came to mind at such a gorgeous sight. He just moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the feeling.

“Oh Basch,” she sighed, lowering her head as she rolled her hips against him, the movement only drawing her out ever so slightly. “You feel so good.”

“Please,” was all he could say, shuddering hard.

“I’ve got you.” Bracing one delicate hand on his chest, the other curling around his hip, she started to thrust, jerking movements that had him gasping for air. They were clumsy, but they felt so terribly good that he couldn’t complain.

His breath was rough and broken, shaken with moans. They were weak in his throat, but he felt them deep down in his chest. Being taken was not a sensation he was familiar with, but it was wonderful, especially paired with the visual.

“C’mon,” she huffed, squeezing his hip a touch too hard. “Stroke yourself. It’s taking all of my focus to do this.”

Right. He had to force himself to drag a hand over, curling his fingers around his cock, squeezing himself tight. The damn thing jumped at the touch, already so close to finishing it was ridiculous. He felt like a child again. He sounded like a child again, sobbing in bliss as he arched back.

“Gods, Basch, you look gorgeous.” Her breath stuttered, her head hanging low. “I’m really close.”

“Please,” he rasped, blinking quickly, his sight blurred. Fates above he was tearing up. How shameful.

But he knew no shame. He just knew the heat in his body.

Sep’s nails dug into his skin as her hips jerked forward a few more times before she choked, grinding deep. As she came inside of him.

Basch sobbed, arching hard as he jerked himself through his own finish. Too much release, too much emotion, all of it built up until he could just choked back the tears that actually bubbled up at the edges of his eyes.

“Oh,” she gasped, laying down against him so she could press kisses to his cheeks. “You okay, Basch?”

“Ah, yes, I’m fine. I’m fine.” He had to take deep breaths, swallowing back the stupid amount of feelings he had swelling within him. “Don’t mind me.”

“Shush,” she tsked, cupping his jaw so she could press a harder kiss to his lips. “Been a long time, hm? Me too.” She folded her hands on his chest, resting her chin on them like a child. “Want to cuddle and kiss for a while?”

He barked out a laugh, pressing his hand over his eyes. Right. “That would be wonderful.”

“Cool.” She murmured another spell, clapping her hands together quickly. They shimmered with a silvery light as she ran them down his belly, and as they passed, his spent seed was cleaned from him. She stroked over his body, cleaning up the mess, including the slickness of his ass. She then cleaned her own hands, settling along his side.

It took much of his effort to roll over, but was rewarded with one of her sweet kisses, her lipstick an oily taste on his tongue that he found he quite enjoyed. He settled comfortably with her in his arms, kissing her lazily until they became much too tired to do anything else.

He had never slept better than he did that night.


End file.
